I Don't Wanna Stop
by yourmom367
Summary: Paige starts to wonder--Is she fat? Will her insecurity take her to far? And what extreme measures will she go to? Ch. 3 up!
1. I Don't Wanna Stop Chapter 1

****

Yourmom367's FanFic

An episode to be titled: I Don't Wanna Stop (Part 1)

Setting- Paige's room

As Paige and Hazel sit on Paige's bed in her room looking at magazines, Paige's mind wonders elsewhere. Immediately, she pops off of her bed and walks to her full-body mirror on the other side of her room. She looks up and down at herself, examining her body. "Hazel, do you think I'm fat?" She asks, not really even caring what she says in return because she already made up her mind--she was overweight. 

"No way! Why?" Hazel automatically shot back at what she thought was an idiotic question. 

"Well, I do. And I'm going on a diet," she said with a look of confidence. Hazel gave her an acute stare that said "why, that's dumb" but Paige didn't care. "Hun, you wouldn't understand," she said squeezing her thigh with her fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting- The Caf the next day

Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, and Terri walk into the cafeteria, all of them starving for lunch. Everyone packed their lunch except Terri and Paige who go and stand in line for a plate lunch. 

"I'll have a small salad," Paige says looking up at the lunch lady.

"What do I look like, your servant? They're at the end of the line, right there," she said pointing to the array of containers filled with green lettuce.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Terri asks solemnly.

"Yeah, so. Hun, if you're going to make a point then make it. Don't bore me with pointless questions," Paige snapped back, irritated. Without even looking at Terri's eye-roll, she walked over and joined her other friends at the lunch table. Terri followed behind.

"Spinner, dude, are you really gonna eat ALL of that food?" Jimmy asked amazed that that big of a portion could even fit into a human being.

"Yeah..." Spinner replied knowingly. "I need to bulk up, build my muscles."

"More like build another chin," he laughed and so did everyone--everyone but Paige.

"Shut up," Spinner said jokingly, "It's protein."

"Okay. Enough with the health lesson," Paige snapped. Everyone shut up.

"Speaking of health, how can you survive on that teeny salad?!?" Hazel asked Paige. Paige just ignored her.

Everyone at the table looked around at each other as Paige took a small bite of salad and then got up and threw it away.


	2. I Don't Wanna Stop Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Don't Wanna Stop (Part 1)

*Scene 1*

Setting- Outside of the school

"Hey Paige! Wait up!" Hazel yells to her non-caring friend. "What's wrong?" Hazel finally got her to stop. Paige turns around and looks her in the eye.

"Hazel, nothing is wrong!" She screams back at her in fury. 

"Nothing's wrong?" Hazel says in disbelief. "If nothing's wrong then what's up with you at lunch. You ate one bite of salad. One bite. And last night...you were saying that you're fat. I'm worried about you, Paige."

Paige switches her tactic. "Oh, that. I'm sorry, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and it ruined my appetite. And last night...I was just talking. Hun, do you really think that I'm less than perfect?" She says laughing. 

"Yeah you're right," Hazel replies. "I don't know what I was thinking," she finishes, trying to make herself believe that it was the truth. But Paige wouldn't lie to her, she thought. They keep walking and talking small chit-chat.

********************************************************

*Scene 2*

Setting- Outside of Spinner's house

"What was wrong with Paige at lunch today?" Spinner asks Jimmy, looking up from his dribbling basketball. "Do you think she's like in her time of the month or something?"

"Dude, that's just disturbing," Jimmy replies, forgetting what he said. Jimmy then runs up and steals the ball from his zoned out friend. "You shouldn't ask what's wrong with Paige...more like what's wrong with YOU? Lets play some ball, Spin! Forget about it. She's fine. She's just being a girl, not wanting to get fat and all of that."

"Okay," Spinner says running after Jimmy like a chicken with his head cut off.

********************************************************

*Scene 3*

Setting- Paige's house

Paige returns home after saying good-bye to Hazel and throws her book bag on the ground. "Mom, I'm home," she says.

"Ok Paige. Don't eat anything. We're eating dinner early tonight," her mom yells back to her from the kitchen. 

"Don't worry, I definitely won't," she mumbles to herself while walking up the stairs to the bathroom. She walks directly to her scale and stands on it. "One pound!" she says angrily. I've starved myself all day for one pound. Okay this is so not working for me," she says to herself thinking that she won't be able to eat for a while to get this weight off.

She lays on her bed for a while until she hears her mom's voice yelling for her for dinner. She walks down, knowing that she definitely can't eat. 

"Eat up hun," her mom says putting a bowl of mashed potatoes in her face. 

"I'm really not hungry, mom. I had a big lunch," she lied bold face. Her mom gave her a "I don't care eat anyway" look and that was it. She couldn't get away with it.

"Fine I'll eat," she says annoyed. Paige ate up as little as she could but still making sure it didn't look suspicious. 

After dinner she ran right upstairs into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to drain out the noise of her throwing up...


	3. I Don't Wanna Stop Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! This is just made up.

I Don't Wanna Stop Ch. 3

*Scene 1*

Setting- Paige's house 

Paige wakes up with her stomach growling and huge bags under her eyes. She stands up, although a bit weak, and walks to her mirror. The very same mirror where she first decided to go on this intense "diet". She doesn't understand why she is starving herself, but she still wants to. She looks up and down at her body, not satisfied at all. All she sees is fat. Fat everywhere. She runs over to her bed and picks up the same magazine that she and Hazel were looking at two nights ago. She flips through it and rips out a page with a very pretty, very skinny, blonde model on it and puts it on her mirror with a piece of tape. She takes one last look at it and gets ready for school.

"Paige, here, eat some cereal," Paige's mom says to her as she enters her kitchen. 

"Um," Paige tries to think fast, "I'll just grab a granola bar as I head out. I don't want to be late." She grabs a granola bar just like she said and heads out the front door before her mom gets one word in.

********************************************************

*Scene 2*

Setting- Homeroom

"Paige!" Spinner yells across Mrs. Kwan's room. 

"Gavin, this is homeroom. Please don't yell across the room," Mrs. Kwan says strictly. 

"What Spin," Paige says when she reaches the other side of the room to Spinner. They both sit down in their seats and start whispering as Mrs. Kwan talks about some upcoming event.

Looking up at her he says, "Well, at lunch. You just disappeared. Where'd you g--"

"I remembered that I had to finish something for Armstrong. I didn't have time to eat," she lies without thinking about it. Lying was coming easier and easier for her. 

"Oh!" He screamed in a whisper. "Me and Jimmy thought you were like on a diet or something." He stressed his voice on the word "diet". "Because you know, your body is fine," he finishes, having a feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth. 

Flattered but yet in disbelief she replies smugly, "No. Hun, I know that **I** don't need to diet." They both giggle a little bit as she turns around to actually listen to Mrs. Kwan.

********************************************************

*Scene 3*

Setting- Lunch time. The gym time for Paige.

"20, 21, 22," Paige counts as she does sit-ups in the empty gym. "I can't believe I'm exercising without being forced to," she says to herself jokingly. "25, 26," she counts all the way up the fifty, sweating, her make-up running into her eyes. As she sits up on 51, she sees Hazel walking towards her with a sad look on her face. 

"Paige, **what** are you doing?" She says walking up close.

"Exercising," a startled Paige says quickly, stating the obvious. 

"I know what you're doing! I should have known two days ago! Why? You are so pretty. Why hurt your health. I tried the same thing once," she says almost in tears. "I never told you this before. But before I moved here I really had a lot of problems. It started out a "diet". But it turned out it was more of a diet than I planned on Paige," Hazel practically yells. 

Paige looks at Hazel sympathetically, and gets up and runs out of the gym... 


End file.
